Kasumi Matilda
Kasumi Matilda es una fanloid. Kasumi = (霞) = Neblina Matilda = (マチルダ) = マチルダ (es nombre propio no se puede traducir). Su nombre en español sería: matilda neblina. Ella oficialmente salió en el 7 de abril siendo anbandonada y renovada en 8 de julio. Es la fanloid de la Usuario:Sweetiebelle33. Descargas Aca junto a otros models de fanloids http://soloparavercosasxd.deviantart.com/journal/model-MMD-de-mis-fanloids-419827822 Apariencia tiene polo verde,falda verde (medio),un ojo azul y verde. Historia Falsa: Ella nació en magic land y se mudo aschool magic y ahí tuvo una experiencia horrible y en su infancia fue odiada. Tuvo su hermana pero sus padres murieron. Verdadera: ella nacio como una diclonius como matt,ellos fueron condenados a muerte por ser diclonius.ellos a diferencia de los otros diclonius nacieron rubios,ellos se tiñieron el pelo a los 9 años Apunto de cumplir 10.solo a quien la conocen de niña de seguro saben su cabello real y algunos se olvidaron de ellos. personalidad Casi siempre es una dandere,pero muchas veces podría ser yangire o yandere (normalmente dandere) con sus conocidos es amable a veces violenta,etc Relaciones (si quieren agreguen a su fanloid) MACHII:es su hermana adoptiva Hikaru Kimura:es su novio a ella ama mucho debido a que nunca tuvo un novio son del mismo grado Miku:.. Rin:le cae bien Tone Rion:bien Kaito:le dice no hagas perveciones '' pero se llevan bien Shina Takane : son buenas amigas y juegan minecraft juntas thumb|right|193 px|rolling girl Pyuku Kashotane : amigos Lin Kagamine: se caen super bien Ren Kagamine:a ella le molesta que le diga que es bajita. Kuroi Mai y Towako: Son sus defensoras cuando Ren quiere insultarla, cuando él no está a las Kuroi se les da por abrazarla por moe. matt:es su hermano que ella no soporta Tokushu On: son amigas porque son yanderes aunque matilda no le agrade mucho lo de que este con pyku. caco:es su amiga ella siempre dice la palabra "nyu"cuando esta con ella. stella:hermana,ella no le gusta que sea malpensada que malpiense Canciones originales o covers Hello how are you? Matryoshkka (con Lín Kagamine) Happy Synthesizer (con Lin Kagamine) en proceso Tell your World (especial cumpleaños) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bO2EcxN2nnM&feature=youtu.be mozaik role filament god knows.. lilium dango daikazoku megumeru kuusou mesorogiwi what is hentai (parodia de miku miku ni shite ageru) Lavender town (con el sonido original) lavender town (con el sonido de la canción de kaai yuki) secret police cat food Time machine DYE GTA V el musical (link del video original) : con elle,dai Configuración de voz 'Con Hatsune Miku' 'En Audacity: Un +17 de la voz de Miku '''En Vocaloid: Se utiliza el VoiceBank de Miku hatsune en el editor VOCALOID3 Especial: se utiliza la misma configuración de voz solo que con hatsune miku V3 'Con MAYU' 'En Audacity:' con un +19 En Vocaloid con un -35 en gender factor Gustos Minecraft. Dulces Pizza. pasar con su novio hikaru decir nyuu (?) GTA san andreas GTA V GTA IV GTA III GTA II GTA I todos los gta ser timida (ok.no) los dulces la música el anime matar (en yandere) sacar sus vectores (en yandere o normal) lo kawaii etc.. Disgustos Enderdragon (minecraft) Las menestras. Pollo a la brasa Amber de CDM Cualquier comida chatarra (menos la pizza) La leche (ya sabemos por que es muy loli) Curiosidades de creacion -Ella fue creada antes de que su master se haga la cuenta oficialmente -Ella está basada en un personaje de un juego llamado Angry birds (si es cierto) -Ella fue pensada el 1 de enero del 2013 thumb Appends Son iguales de configuración pero los voicebanks de los appends de miku thumb|versión appended Curiosidades *ella raramente subio 2 grados de escuela debido a su inteligencia adelantada. *tiene unos mil vectores *ella es la propietaria de la caja musical kasumi * Ella oculta sus cuernos ya que ella es una diclonius,ella solo le cuenta y muestra a los que confía ella y a aus amigos *ella y matt tienen el cabello rubio (el natural) Frases tu no me conoces(nombre de un fanloid)*mirada yandere* mejor voy a matar ya basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que es hentai? mm quieres morir? que es ecchi? como nacimos? nyuuu~~ (cuando esta infantil) etto..hola mi nombre es kasumi matilda.. un gusto de conocerte que seas de la familia fanloid.. frases yanderes deben que morir.... MUERAN! hola...adiós... etc Galería de la fanloid (aviso:pueden poner imágenes si quieren pero se prohíbe imágenes hentai o yuri pero son libres de poner dibujos aca Mati_new.jpg|nuevo diseño Kasumi_matilda_2.png|anterior diseño u.u Goodbye_to_alice.png Vocaloid_Rolling_Girl_Base_.png Mati_shool_2.png Mati appended.jpg|appended mati.png|Matilda completa Superhero2.png mati chibi.png|vercion chibi mionecraft play.png|un dia tendre las cabezas del esqueleto wither y tres diamante , invocare al winther y hare un pico de diamante (muajajja)XD cosplay.png|haciendo cosplay XD matilda.png AI DEE.png|Ai dee (ella es la morada) imagesCAIHNGTZ.jpg|este es su otro diseño Lolchica.png|para un concurso Matilda ch.png Matilda y Lin motryoshka.png|Lin y Matilda motryoshka Matilda y Ren karakuri Burst.png|Un regalito de princesaflama44 (Matilda y Ren Karakuri 卍 Burst ) Lin and matilda coloful x melody.jpg|colorful x melody con lin kol.png|Magnet Matilda y Ren galaxias matilda prox.PNG|galaxias! Kasumi Matilda.jpg|figurita gracias paulachan images2.png|kaito llevando a matilda a su colegio con un helado Baby Matilda.jpg|Matilda de Bebé :3 gracias ruki Guid matilda MACHII y Rally.png|lindo grupo gracias nyo :3 Hatsune_miku_render_by_tiyokprasetya-d6okgu4.png Boxart kasumi.png|El boxart de Matilda (pedido de Sweetie :3) Megores_BFFs.png||Matilda,Rally y Kaze :3Matildaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|primer diseño Sin_título.png|Cover de slenderman (regalo) ;3 Amistadddd.png TODOS_LOS_FANLIDS.png|Matilda y los demás fanloids Super_Super_fanloid_power.png|Nuevo juego en proceso x3 Nivel_1_Junko_y_Matild.png|Super Super Fanloid Power Nivel 1 x3 Picasion.com_a562157accba85ab3211392beb753d15.gif|Matilda X Hikaru CUL-vocaloid-1920x1080.jpg|matilda con vestido blanco Line_art_Lineart_by_DestinyBlue.jpg|matilda con un vestido..(guid:jajaja matilda:paresco loli -.- Matilda líder gimnasio sprite.png|Matilda Sprite Videojuego: Kuotsu(Por Alyss) Fanloid_plush_dx_kasumi_matilda_66063_zoom.jpg|nendoroid plush de matilda.gracias ruki x3333333333 me encanto Kasumi_matilda_boxart3d.png|boxart 3d hecho por ruki gracias x3 Collab!!.png|yey~~ Grupo_fanloid_kawaii_desu_4.png kasumis normales.png|matilda y matt en su casa (mansion) (nota:son rubios) con linework y.png Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:Fanloid Audacity Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Vocaloid FanMade Categoría:Vocaloid con Voz Categoría:Fanloids humanos Categoría:Koloid Categoría:Ojos Heterocrómaticos Categoría:Fanloids Yanderes